


Cover Up

by maydaykevin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Gen, Makeup, One Shot, Platonic Kevin and Allison, Team as Family, past trauma and abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaykevin/pseuds/maydaykevin
Summary: Late one night, under the guidance of sobriety, Kevin is curious.Or, the one where Kevin asks Allison to cover his tattoo with makeup.
Relationships: Kevin Day & Allison Reynolds
Kudos: 59





	Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea bouncing around in my head and I wanted to write it. So I wrote it.

The dorm was quiet without Dan and Renee.

Dan was on a date with Matt, likely getting it on in the back of Matt’s truck. Renee had disappeared with Minyard, looking as happy as Allison would feel punching him in the jaw.

The dorm was quiet and Allison didn’t know what to do.

Her nails were painted, fingers and toes. Her hair was washed, curled. She’d collapsed on the couch, watching a rerun of a crappy sitcom from the 90’s. She was antsy, not happy being left alone. If it was too quiet, the kind of quiet that left a buzz, she’d start to think. She didn't feel like thinking, or remembering.

She closed her eyes, hoping sleep would take pity on her, but her eyes shot open after a few moments. The knocking was insistent, annoying, and if her years as a Fox taught her anything it was late night knocking never meant anything good. She braced herself as she swung open the door, her bathrobe swaying from the breeze she created.

It took a lot to surprise Allison.

Kevin Day in her threshold at eleven at night was certainly a surprise, one she didn’t have time to react to.

Kevin was as brusque as he always tended to be, “I need a favour.”

Allison pulled a face, “If you even utter the word  _ practice,  _ Day, I’m strangling you with this bathrobe.”

He wasn’t concerned. If anything, he looked confused, “Why would I ask  _ you?” _

She scoffed, unable to even be offended by that, “What do you want?”

The first sign of humanity came in a scratch of the inner elbow, so inconspicuous Allison wouldn’t have noticed if she wasn’t adjusting her pink, fluffy belt. He was anxious, that much was obvious, and Allison was intrigued. A little annoyed, but intrigued. She always liked to know things, and wondered if she would be settling any bets tonight.

Kevin motioned to his face, “I need to see something.”

“Get a mirror.”

“If I wanted the attitude I would’ve talked to Neil.”

Allison smirked, thinking of a particularly spiteful jab he’d thrown at Kevin at practice that very morning. “But you came to me.”

“You’re the only one that can do it.”

Allison exaggerated a yawn, pleased with the look on Kevin’s face when she was done. The grin teetered when he only grew more uncomfortable, shifting on his left foot, and then his right. She sighed, irritated that she kind of felt bad for him, “What do you want me to do, Kevin?”

He chewed on his words for a long moment before spitting them out, “I need you to cover this-” he gestured to his cheekbone, where the 2 sat grotesquely, “-with makeup.”

Allison stared at him, blinking. She hadn’t expected  _ that.  _ She was unsure what she expected, able to count the amount of non-Exy related conversations she’d had with Kevin on one hand. All of those had been tame, and kind of grating. Also entirely unrelated to past trauma.

“I know you did it for Neil after…” his lips twisted. It was a grimace Allison was familiar with. The anger afterwards was also familiar. “This was fucking stupid, I’ll-” Allison reached for his shirt, dragging him inside before he could sulk back down the hall. 

“On the couch,” she clicked her fingers, pointing like she was directing a sad puppy. 

Kevin did as he was told, looking out of place in the dorm. Allison disappeared into the bedroom, grabbing her makeup bag and ignoring the way products clattered together. She crossed her legs when she sat next to Kevin, dropping the bag between them. 

“I’ll probably have something that matches your complexion, if not…” Allison searched for a bronzer, holding it up for Kevin to inspect like he’d even know what it was. “We can work a little magic.”

Kevin nodded, looking a little unsure of himself. “Will it take long?”

“Why?” Allison grabbed the products she thought would suit him best, balancing the three in one hand, “You’re not going to run out of here, are you?”

Kevin’s jaw ticked. “No.”

“Look. If you’re that uncomfortable we don’t have to—” Allison's hand that was holding a brush was forced to Kevin’s face.

Kevin’s fingers were wrapped around her wrist. He wasn’t forceful, it didn’t hurt, and she couldn’t help but notice how harsh and worn his palms were. The brush rested against his cheek, like Kevin thought she’d already applied the product and it would splatter, and he wouldn’t be able to say no.

He must’ve noticed, as his ears grew red, “Just… do it before I change my mind.” That was obviously code for  _ do it before I freak out.  _

“It’s makeup, Kevin, it won’t hurt,” Allison tilted her head. “Unless you have a reaction. You don’t have sensitive skin, do you?”

“I don’t know.”

“It should be fine...” 

Allison applied the colour corrector, the dab of pink immediately looking out of place. What was even more out of place was how different Kevin looked without the stark ink.  _ Better  _ came to mind.  _ Younger  _ followed that. 

When the 2 was fully covered she reached for the concealer, noticing the way Kevin’s eyes had squeezed shut. She hesitated, unsure if she needed to comfort him, unsure how one would even go about that. Allison gnawed at her lip but continued with the application, blending the concealer as quickly as she could.

She had to say something after noticing how tightly he was gripping his left hand, “Are you still with me, Kevin?” 

Kevin, with his eyes still shut, mumbled, “Yes.” 

Allison moved to the foundation next, internally wincing at the slight orange tint. She continued to blend, and blend, reminding herself it didn’t need to be perfect, that Kevin had no idea what it was supposed to look like. This was something he would rub off as soon as he left, it didn’t need to be perfect, it just needed to be done.

After the powder was set Allison pulled back, admiring her work. The colour was a little off, but the tattoo was gone, Kevin’s face unblemished and unscarred. She couldn’t help her grin, her chest rising a little. It was a small victory, a quiet fuck you to Riko she would bask in as long as she could. 

“All done.” 

Kevin opened his eyes slowly.

Allison handed him a mirror, hesitating as she let it go. She didn’t know how he’d react, or what exactly he’d do. She wrapped her hand around her phone in her pocket, Wymack’s number ready and waiting on speed dial if this turned out to be a horrible, terrible idea. 

Kevin held up the mirror, peering into it like his own reflection would cause it to shatter. 

Allison waited for the reaction, and waited a little longer after that. Kevin was staring at himself, at times prodding his cheekbone, eyes wider than they were before. His breath hitched, only once, Allison squeezing her phone tight, but panic didn’t follow as she expected. 

He lowered the mirror, “It’s gone.”

“That was the whole idea.” Allison brought her knees to her chest, trying not to look at his face. She wasn’t exactly sure how to ask, but she needed to know, “Do you… like it?” 

Kevin went quiet. The room descended into silence, the kind of silence that was breakable. Allison held her breath, waiting with a patience she didn’t realise she had. 

Finally, he said, “I can work with it.” 

What that meant, Allison had no idea, but an idea sparked in her mind all the same. She eyed off an eyeliner that was sitting at the top of her makeup bag, but thought better to bring it up.  _ Too far,  _ she thought,  _ you don’t know him well enough to even attempt that. You don’t want to be responsible for that breakdown.  _

Kevin rose to his feet, appearing slightly taller than he did before. He glanced down at Allison, nodding his head, “Thank you.”

“You know, I think that’s the first time you’ve ever said that to me, asshole,” Allison leaned back, feigning nonchalance. “And it’s no problem.” 

There was a ripple across Kevin’s face like he wanted to scowl. He fought off the instinct, his face only looking a touch more sour. Kevin opened his mouth, then closed it again, hesitating before spinning on his heel and leaving. 

The dorm was quiet and Allison felt like she’d done something significant. 


End file.
